Últimos días
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [AU]Sakura Haruno se entera que le queda poco tiempo de vida lo que hace es vivir en el presente pensando en un pasado porque no tiene futuro [ABANDONADA]
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Soy Sakura Haruno, hace un tiempo me entere que me quedaba poco de vida y fue porque salve a un chico, creo de casi mi edad con cabello rojo de que lo atropellaran, había corrido a empujarlo ganándome el impacto, ocurrió en las vacaciones...mi cuerpo era débil y haber sido atropellada por un auto fue peor, mis amigos no saben que me queda poco tiempo de vida y tampoco se los voy a contar, aproximadamente tengo un tiempo estimado menor a un año, tengo 17 años y mi vida tiene tiempo limite

 _¿Por qué lo hice?_

...hasta yo no sé la respuesta pero ese chico ni siquiera me agradeció ni siquiera estuvo en el hospital y a veces pienso que era mejor no haberlo salvado pero...pensar en eso no sirve de nada...a decir verdad pienso mucho en el pasado a pesar de que sea imposible cambiarlo ya que pensar en el futuro no tiene caso y a decir verdad si tuviera el poder de cambiarlo no creo que lo haría, porque si tengo la oportunidad de salvar a alguien lo haría, una y otra vez aunque por supuesto buscaría un método que no pondría mi vida en peligro

 _¿Tienes sueños?_

Tenía…ser doctora...ese era mi sueño como también casarme... y... tener hijos, que su padre sea Sasuke una persona que ame desde que tengo 7 años y prácticamente antes de enterarme de la noticia lo perseguía constantemente, en pocas palabras parecía una acosadora pero sabía que era especial para él, porque aunque me dijera que era molesta o fastidiosa era la única chica que al menos dirigía unas palabras sin pronunciar su típico hmph como su total y fría indiferencia o simplemente ignorarlas o eso es lo que quiero creer y no solo me lo decía porque de verdad lo fastidiaba

 _¿Miedo a la muerte?_

Si la tengo, antes no obvio ya que no sabía cuándo iba a morir...pero ahora tengo mucho miedo y no quiero que el tiempo siga avanzando

 _¿Vas a la escuela?_

Aún sigo yendo a la escuela

 _¿por qué?_

Bueno realmente ahora no estudio...porque... ¿para qué? no importa si antes era la mejor alumna aunque a decir verdad la segunda ya que Uchiha Sasuke es el mejor de la escuela

Solo soy una espectadora, observo, en la escuela trato de sentirme que no me voy a morir que todo va estar bien y que soy una estudiante normal y las únicas preocupaciones sean las comunes aunque sé que eso es una completa mentira

 _¿Quiénes saben tu situación?_

Los únicos que lo saben son lo que tienen que saberlo la directora, los profesores y la enfermera de la escuela y por supuesto los doctores del hospital y mi familia

¿Mis amigos?

me aleje de ellos...ya no soy tan unida como antes...me dice que cambie y que me cuenten que sucede pero solo sonrió y digo que todo está bien aunque no lo está...si me odian o se alejan de mi por su cuenta me da igual porque odio más la lastima...odio que me miren con esos ojos llenos de compasión, tristeza, pena ellos no conocen mi dolor...también me odio a mí misma por mi culpa, mis papas están trabajando muy duro para pagar los medicamentos...si llego tarde no me castigan como lo hacían antes ya que nunca se encuentran y a la madrugada cuando me despierto porque no me puedo dormir puedo escuchar a mi madre sollozar y me siento miserable

Ya no tengo sueños, esperanzas, deseos... nada...no... tengo uno encontrarme con el chico de cabello rojo y decirle que aproveche su vida al máximo y que sea muy feliz

Puede sonar muy estúpido o yo soy la estúpida pero me gustaría ver el rostro de la persona que salve...me gustaría que al menos si me voy de esta vida sabré que hice algo bueno y salve una vida...como doctora que quería llegar a salvar muchas vidas me gustaría ver el rostro de esa persona

El cabello rojo no es muy común así que tengo la esperanza de encontrármelo y espero que me reconozca ya que una cabellera rosa es difícil de olvidar

 _¿Me puedo salvar?_

Si pero necesito un trasplante de corazón y a pesar que estoy en la lista de donantes sé que cuando se encuentre un donante será muy tarde...

 _¿Encontrar el amor?_

No quiero encontrarlo y tampoco espero que me encuentre no quiero sufrir y menos que el sufra, voy a tratar de vivir el presente pensando un pasado ya que no tengo futuro

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

No sé cuándo voy a actualizar con todo el tema del colegio creo que me voy a tardar décadas y además otras historias que tengo que actualizar

Sobre el chico de cabello rojo, pensé en Gaara y Sasori si hay otra persona con cabello rojo avísenme y díganme cual prefieren que sea el personaje de cabello rojo

Va a parecer más adelante pero para ir sabiendo

Comenten por favor

Gracias por leer mi historia


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Me despierto, me baño, me pongo el uniforme de marinero y bajo para comer mi desayuno e ir a la escuela...una rutina normal, mis padres están trabajando así que como sola

-Itadakimasu-junto las dos manos y empiezo a desayunar pero como no tengo mucha hambre dejo más de la mitad, así que lo tomo y lo dejo en la heladera

Me voy camino a la escuela y me encuentro con Naruto (mi mejor amigo) y Sasuke (mi amor platónico), los saludo y sonrió levemente

-Sakura_chan-dijo alegre Naruto al verme en cambio Sasuke hizo su típico hmph

Naruto hablaba de cosas triviales en el camino, mientras me adentraba en mis pensamientos cosa que venía haciendo desde que me entere de la "noticia", sino seguramente creo que estaría en este momento tratando de sacarle conversación a Sasuke y riendo con Naruto

Sakura_chan-me llamo varias veces Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿sí?-le dije mirándolo a los ojos que hace segundos observaban hacia la "nada"

-no me estabas escuchando-exclamo Naruto haciendo un puchero infantil-desde que volviste de las vacaciones estas más distraída ¿te sucede algo?-me pregunto y yo me sorprendí que Naruto se había dado cuenta ya que era un completo despistado

-estoy bien, no te preocupes Naruto-le dije sonriendo falsamente y solo la hacía cuando no quería decirle la verdad a alguien

-bueno como te iba diciendo hay un nuevo ramen en el puesto ¿quieres ir conmigo?-rascándose la mejilla medio sonrojado-...digamos una cita

-lo siento no puedo ir-sintiéndome muy mal a decirle eso bajando la miranda instantáneamente

-bueno si no quieres una cita, invito a todos-dijo-¿Teme vas a ir?

-no-contesto fríamente y eso hizo que me desanimara aunque a decir verdad realmente no podía ir

-pero si tú vas, Sakura_chan ira...hazlo por ella-le dijo prácticamente rogándole a Sasuke

-Naruto en serio no puedo ir-declare así se ahorraba una discusión innecesaria

-pero porque ¿qué tienes que hacer? -me pregunto desilusionado-todas las veces que te invite me dijiste que no ¿qué es más importante que yo?

-lo siento-me disculpe de nuevo

-estas ocultando algo ¿verdad?-me pregunto creo que un poco molesto Naruto lo que me provoco que abriera grande los ojos y desviara rápidamente la mirada

-no cla-claro que no-le dije nerviosa y sintiendo dos miradas que se posaban en mi espalda-recordé que tengo que hacer algo en la escuela, nos vemos-me despedí y corrí en dirección a la escuela

Sabía que estaba huyendo pero no quería contestar sus preguntas pero al llegar me di cuenta del gran error de correr ya que me hizo sentir muy cansada y mareada a lo que me hizo apoyarme en la pared al recuperar el aliento

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto alguien y al darme vuelta me di cuenta que era Ino notándose la preocupación en su voz y mirada

-si solo que me maree eso es todo-le dije ya sintiendo un poco mejor

-...ok-me dijo no muy convencida-eh...Sakura...-al llamarme así me di cuenta que me quería pedir algo sino me decía frentona-¿me pasas la tarea?-poniendo sus dos manos juntas rogándome

-no la hice-le dije-me olvide-era la verdad que me había olvidado pero sin embargo si lo recordaba no la iba a hacer

-¿de verdad?-quien no se lo creía-pero...no querías ser doctora y todo eso...no deberías ser más aplicada... ¿tienes problemas familiares?

Y al hacerme esa pregunta pensé en mentirle pero me di cuenta que no era la mejor opción y al estar debatiéndome mentalmente toco el timbre de entrada y entre a la escuela sin Ino que se quedó hablando con su novio Sai que por suerte llego en el momento justo, entre al salón y me senté en el pupitre mirando hacia la ventana

La mayoría de los alumnos aprovechaban para copiar la tarea, mientras llegaba el profesor de matemáticas el cual llego media hora tarde ya que como siempre decía que se había perdido en el camino de la vida o había tenido que dar la vuelta a la manzana por no cruzarse con un gato negro sus típicas excusas, en cambio yo estaba mirando por la ventana el cielo apoyando una mano en mi barbilla

-Haruno Sakura la tarea-me dijo Kakashi_sensei al nombrarme

-no la hice- le respondí con voz monótona quien seguía sin prestarle la mínima atención

-a la oficina de la directora-me ordeno y voltee al verle, dandome cuenta que todos los de mi salón estaban sorprendidos, escuchandose más de un murmullo sobre mí pero no me importo y me levante de mi pupitre para salir afuera escuchando un cállense por Kakashi_sensei

Llegue a la oficina de la directora golpee la puerta hasta que escuche un pase de ella

-Sakura-me llamo viéndome fijamente a los ojos-¿cómo estás?-me dijo expresando tristeza y lastima en la voz las cosas que odiaba ver en la gente por eso evite contacto con los ojos pero después de todo era mi tía y era normal que este preocupada

Me dijo varias cosas y cuando salí de su oficina me sentí mareada así que camine unos pasos los cuales fueron ayudados por la pared y de pronto todo mí alrededor se volvió de un color negro

* * *

-umm-pronuncie al despertar y al abrir los ojos lentamente me di cuenta que estaba en la enfermería

-despertaste-pronuncio Shizune, antes de haber sabido la "noticia" ella me ayudaba con todas las dudas que tenía sobre la medicina, quería ser una gran doctora así que me preparaba antes de ingresar la universidad y estudiaba todos los días muy duro para poder conseguir una beca ahora todo lo que hice ya no significaba nada

-¿quién me trajo?-le cuestione ya que quien lo había hecho tenía que agradecérselo

-Inuzuka Kiba-y al decirme el nombre recordé quien era...es el que está en mi salón y es el chico que lleva siempre un perro...recuerdo que en primaria siempre lo llevaba en su campera pero ahora no puede así que siempre lo espera afuera de la escuela...-es un perro muy fiel-susurre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿desayunaste?-me pregunto acercándose a mi

-si-le conteste apoyándome a los costados un poco mareada

-¿tomaste la pastillas?-me pregunto y negué con la cabeza-te traigo un vaso con agua-me dijo y al traérmelo recordé que las pastillas las tenía en mi casillero

-las deje en mi casillero...las voy a buscar-le mencione levantándome de la cama

-¿ya estas mejor?-me pregunto acercándose quien quería que me acueste otra vez

-si no te preocupes Shizune-me levante de la cama ayudada por Shizune y me fui

Al llegar a mi casillero, lo abrí agarrando las pastillas, y al cerrarlo me di cuenta que se encontraba Kiba con su perro el cual se encontraba dentro del colegio y me acerque a él aprovechando para así agradecerle

-Inuzuka-le llame al llegar a su lado

-Haruno-pronuncio-al parecer ahora eres una rebelde

-... ¿por?

-por lo de la tarea y que te llamen al oficina de la directora-me dijo, nadie sabía que era mi tía excepto los profesores

-gracias por lo de la enfermería-ignorando lo que dijo anteriormente

-no te preocupes cualquiera haría eso ¿estas mejor?-me pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona

-si... ¿qué hace tu perro aquí dentro?

-me quiso visitar-acariciándolo-¿no es cierto Akamaru?-rascándole la oreja haciendo que ruede por el suelo

-bueno nos vemos después-me despedí yendo de vuelta a la enfermería, tome las pastillas y al regresarme de vuelta al salón me encontré con mis amigos que me preguntaron donde había estado lo cual le respondí que estaba en la enfermería porque no me sentía bien

* * *

Como ahora era la hora de educación física me encontraba sentada en una banca viendo a los demás practicar, observando principalmente a Sasuke el cual se veía...bien... a quien engaño creo que me salía baba de la boca al ver que como estaba sudado su remera se había pegado más a su cuerpo mostrando sus perfectos abdominales marcados pero como lo había "superado" veía a los demás mientras trataba de que no se me rompa un tímpano al escuchar los gritos de las porristas y fanáticas de Sasuke

Cuando termino la clase y ya podía irme del colegio, recogí mis cosas y me fui lo más rápido posible para no encontrarme con nadie así no me detenían para irme

* * *

-hola Hinata-la salude alegremente al verla sentada leyendo un libro en la habitación del hospital, ella tenía leucemia y la conocí en mis usuales visitas al hospital por un control, nos hablamos y ahora se podría decir que somos amigas

-no esperaba que vinieras a visitarme hoy-me dijo sorprendida dejando el libro-¿tienes control?

-no pero tu si tienes el control así que aproveche para visitarte después de todo somos amigas- y al decir eso vi que su cara se coloreo de un rojo posiblemente de vergüenza de parte de Hinata

-gracias Sakura pero no tenías que molestarte, un amigo de mi infancia me viene a visitar

-¿entonces me estas echando?-cuestione haciéndome la ofendida

-...es...to...no-balbuceo nervioso tratando de arreglar lo que dijo

-solo estaba jugando-le dije sacándole la lengua, Hinata era la única persona la cual podía actuar de ese modo, no sé si era porque estábamos las dos en un hospital o porque era la única persona que conocía mi situación y no me miraba con lastima en sus ojos lo mismo que hacia yo, además que ella es muy positiva y me dice que voy a encontrar un donante y no sé porque pero algunas veces llego a creerlo

-¿y solo es un amigo?-le pregunte picaronamente luego de un rato de silencio

-...s-si solo un amigo-quien se coloreo de un rojo y en cambio yo me reí

-bueno entonces te dejo en manos de tu "amigo"-haciéndole comillas con mis manos al decir la última palabra y ella se sonrojaba si es que se podía más -ah... Hinata mañana cuando salga de mi control ¿quieres tomar un helado?...mañana inauguran una heladería...invito yo

-está bien pero ¿puedo acompañarte al control?-me pregunto tímidamente

-como quieras…-le conteste

-aunque a decir verdad creí que tenías transfusión de sangre-me dijo

-no, estas equivocada es la semana que viene...

-Haruno-y al escuchar mi apellido, voltee y vi a Inuzuka pasar por la puerta que hace segundos estaba cerrada

-¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Cuánto escucho?-me pregunte interiormente mientras mi corazón se notaba que estaba acelerado, de cualquier forma no había dicho mucho ¿no?

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

¿reviews? :D

Sobre Sasori, Gaara y Nagato voy a descartar a Gaara porque pienso incluirlo en otra historia que por este momento no pienso escribir porque se me acumulan y llegara el momento en que publique nuevas historias y no actualice las antiguas, pero escribí la idea para así no olvidarme de que se trataba

Así que elijan ¿Sasori o Nagato? ¿Quien ganara? ¿Quién perderá? a pesar de que todavia no aparecera (jaja rima)

Gracias por leer mi historia


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Inuzuka-pronuncie viéndolo de pies a cabeza-¿qué haces aquí?

-soy… amigo de Hinata-sin quitar la sorpresa que tenía, igual que yo-… ¿tienes leucemia?-me pregunto el cual se notaba la tristeza de su voz y yo desvié la mirada (¡¿por qué me pregunto eso?!)

-¿por qué piensas eso?-le cuestione mirándole de reojo y pude notar que se puso nervioso sacudiéndose su cabello todo despeinado, que siempre lo llevaba así y poso su mirada unos segundos en Hinata, quien sonrió levemente

-eh…bueno es...-intento decir, tratando de formular una respuesta y yo lo mire con suma atención estaba segura que había escuchado bastante de la conversación que había tenido con Hinata, porque dudaba mucho que le preguntara eso a cualquiera que viera en el hospital

-si no tienes nada que decir me voy-le dije, despidiéndome de Hinata y encaminándome hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el, todavía intentando decir algo

-¿por qué hablaban de un control?...es que acaso... ¿estas enferma?-me dijo en voz baja y lentamente cerrándome el paso ya sin mirarme a los ojos

-eso no te incumbe-le hable con un tono cortante, me di cuenta que mis palabras lo habían sorprendido pero poco me importaba, que sea amigo de Hinata no significaba que sea amigo mío y además poco lo conocía para contarle sobre mi vida-¿me dejarías pasar?-le pregunte y el perplejo se corrió, dejándome salir

Salí del hospital caminando lentamente y al pasar por una plaza, me quede sentada en un columpio recordando el pasado...de nuevo, me había sentido un poco culpable por lo que le había dicho a Inuzuka, así que trate de restarle importancia y me dirigí a mi casa, era muy tarde, aunque de cualquier forma no había nadie, como siempre, mis padres trabajaban muy duros para pagar los medicamentos llegando horas muy tarde por la noche, algunas veces me visita mi tía Tsunade, pero lo único que hace es preguntarme ¿cómo me siento? y obviamente le digo que bien, a pesar de que sea lo contrario, pero vemos unas películas y al menos hace que me olvide un poco de la realidad

Eso me hace recordar un poco mi infancia, lo de estar sola y que me cuide mi tía pero igual tiene disimilitudes, entre a mi casa y comí el desayuno que había dejado en la heladera, luego me bañe para despejarme y me puse mi pijama para irme a dormir, tomando a Kuma en mi brazos antes de taparme con las frazadas

Podía ser tonto, pero aun dormía con mi oso de peluche era marrón claro y tenía un lazo de color blanco en el cuello, me lo habían regalado mis padres en mi cumpleaños número 4, era como mi guardián, mi protector, me sentía segura con solo tenerlo en mis brazos, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba para dormir, me sentía en calma cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada o preocupada por algo

De a poco fui cerrando los ojos...

* * *

Al despertar hice mi rutina de siempre me prepare otro desayuno y tome el bento que me preparo mi mama que era excesivamente grande (como siempre)

Llegue al colegio el cual me tome otro camino, era mucho más largo, pero me ahorraba de encontrarme con Naruto y Sasuke, en ese momento no quería encontrarme con nadie

A la hora del almuerzo fui a almorzar al patio con Sasuke, Ino, Sai y Naruto el cual le di la mitad de mi almuerzo, el me invito de vuelta a algún lado que ni siquiera escuche donde era, pero como siempre le dije que no

Descanse las últimas horas en la enfermería y cuando me desperté recogí mis cosas y antes de dirigirme al hospital, me encontré con Hinata Hyuuga y para mi sorpresa a Inuzuka Kiba en la puerta de la escuela, usualmente a Hinata me la encontraba en la puerta del hospital y entrabamos juntas

-¡Hola!-saludo energéticamente Kiba y Hinata me miro esbozando una sonrisa

-¿qué haces aquí?-le demande alzando una ceja a Kiba

-vine a acompañar a Hinata al control

-ella no tiene control, soy yo y no quiero que me acompañes-estaba siendo dura con cada palabra que decía pero no quería involucrar otra persona más en mi vida

-te quiero acompañar al control y llámame ahora Kiba si eres amiga de Hinata...-mirándome a los ojos-eres mi amiga-añadió

-no quiero que me acompañes al control y tampoco quiero que seas mi amigo, soy amiga de Hinata, no tuya Inuzuka-le dije enfatizando lo último y pasando por al lado de el- vamos Hinata

-¿por qué me contestas así? ¿Acaso te hice algo?-me cuestiono enojado, sintiendo su frustración en su mirada y además escuchaba los ladridos de Akamaru quien ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí

-uf-resople furiosa apretando fuertemente los puños, no lo podía creer, hasta Akamaru se enojó conmigo era el colmo de los colmos-no no me hiciste nada, pero no quiero que me acompañes con la compañía de Hinata es más que suficiente

-¿por qué estás tan en contra de que te acompañe? ¿Acaso me odias?

-no, no te odio-le dije ya no soportando esta situación y al mirar el reloj-¡ya es tarde!-exclame furiosa y empecé a caminar en dirección al hospital siendo seguida por Hinata, Inuzuka y Akamaru ya no me molestaría, qué más da, que me acompañe

A pesar de que era tarde no me podía dar el gusto de correr, con el paso de los días más cansada me sentía y no podía hacer esfuerzo físico, al menos sabía que en no muchos días tendría la transfusión de sangre y estaría con más energía, por un corto tiempo

Cuando llegue me hice los procedimientos pero le dije que esperaran afuera, me dijeron lo de siempre y cuando salí nos fuimos hacia la heladería a tomar un helado con Hinata y al parecer para mi mala suerte con Inuzuka que aún me seguía siguiendo

-¡ya deja de seguirme! ¡¿Eres un acosador?!-le cuestione furiosa cada paso que hacia él estaba atrás como un perro faldero era peor que Akamaru ya que el al menos había esperado afuera en el hospital

-solo quiero tomar un helado-dijo simplemente con las manos en la nuca caminando despreocupadamente acompañado de su sonrisa socarrona, al verlo así suspire resignada aun sintiéndome frustrada con una vena marcada en mi frente y en silencio nos dirigimos a la heladería

Al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa, se notaba que había mucha gente ya que hace poco fue la inauguración, Inuzuka fue a traer los gustos que habíamos pedido, al final invito él y era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberse colado, mientras Hinata y yo lo esperábamos

-l-lo...si-siento-se disculpó Hinata, provocando que levantara la mirada y dejara de hacer círculos en la mesa, notando mi aburrimiento y molestia

-¿por?-le pregunte un poco extrañada- si es por lo de Inuzuka no es tu culpa

-p-p-pero...-tartamudeo

-no es tu culpa además no es que odie a Inuzuka o algo de eso, es solo que no quiero hacer ningún amigo más-le interrumpí continuando mi labor de deslizar mi dedo por la mesa formando diferentes figuras, al decir eso ya no pronuncio ninguna palabra más, sabia a lo que me refería y lo que ya había decidido

-Hinata no le contaste nada a Inuzuka ¿no?-le pregunte de repente levantando la mirada para posarme en sus ojos grises

-¿eh?...n-no cl-claro que n-no-me contesto sorprendida negando rápidamente con su cabeza

-bien-le dije-solo era para asegurarme, por favor tampoco se lo cuentes-añadí que en contestación ella asintió y yo sonreí levemente

Dirigí mi mirada a Inuzuka y al parecer había que esperar un tiempo más para nuestros helados porque había mucha fila, así que voltee mi mirada hacia fuera y vi a Akamaru mirando de forma triste el lugar, era obvio que quería entrar pero de cualquier forma tenía que esperar un rato e íbamos a salir afuera

-Hi...-al momento que iba a hablar con Hinata pude escuchar la voz enérgica de Naruto, y por reflejo, lo primero que hice fue ocultarme abajo de la mesa y pude verlo unas mesas para atrás con Ino, Sai y…Sasuke

-soy una idiota-me dije en voz baja mordiéndome el labio inferior y golpeándome con la palma de mi mano en la frente por no haberlo escuchado donde se dirigía cuando me invitaba-Hinata-le susurre tocándole la pierna

-¿qué sucede?- me dijo con el mismo tono de voz viéndome extrañada ya que estaba debajo de la mesa

-es que mis amigos están en otra mesa y recientemente le había dicho que no podía ir, si me ven no sé qué podría pasar...así que adiós...invéntale una excusa a Inuzuka-le explique, mientras me iba en dirección hacia la salida caminando a gatas entre los cliente porque si me paraba era muy posible que me reconocieran por mi cabellera rosa

Seguí gateando tratando de que nadie me pise y cuando levante la mirada para ver donde estaba la salida pude presenciar una persona con cabello rojo que se estaba yendo, quedándome inmóvil lo cuales esos segundos alguien aprovecho para pisarme la mano y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito

Eso provoco que varias personas voltearan a verme y eso hizo que la persona en cuestión que me había pisado me pidiera perdón y me ayudara a levantarme...lo cual lo último no lo quería pero lo hizo a costa mío, y a pesar de que había girado mi cabeza a ver si encontraba al chico de cabello rojo, no lo vi por ningún lado ya que seguramente ya se había ido

De repente escuche mi nombre gritado por Naruto y cuando mire en esa dirección vi que se estaba acercando y me señalaba

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-me pregunto apuntándome como si fuera un extraterrestre y yo no sabía dónde meterme, podía sentir que mi mano estaba palpitando, además de estar roja y machucada por el reciente pisotón-¡qué bueno al final te decidiste por venir!-me dijo feliz de la vida abrazándome fuertemente

-¡sí!-le dije casi sin animo riéndome nerviosamente tratándome de liberarme del abrazo

De repente Naruto dejo de abrazarme y agarrándome una mano, la que no me habían pisado por suerte ya que me seguía doliendo, me empezó a llevar adonde se encontraban Ino, Sai y también Sasuke que al verlo mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, aún seguía sin poder evitar sentirme así cada vez que lo veía

En el trayecto a la mesa, di varias veces vuelta la cabeza a ver si podía ver de nuevo al chico de cabello rojo, que al parecer no había rastro de él, pero justo cuando iba a darme por vencida y a dar por hecho de que se había ido pude distinguir entre toda la multitud a una persona que tenía cabello rojo, así que sin pensar en nada más me fui en su dirección cuando pude liberarme del agarre de Naruto, al perseguirle mientras trataba de pasar por toda la gente, vi que había salido afuera de la calle por lo que se notaba detrás del vidrio y al momento antes de salir, sentí como una mano me sujetaba que era para mi desgracia de… Inuzuka

-¡Ya suéltame!-le demande dándome la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara con toda la furia que podía si era posible lo intentaría asesinar con la mirada es que acaso no se daba cuenta que quería salir, iba encontrarme por fin con el chico de cabello rojo y el me lo arruinaba deteniéndome sin considerar que me estaba tomando de la mano justo de la que me habían pisado-¡me duele!-le dije ya no soportando que me siguiera sujetando la mano, ya no me importaba llamar la atención, él me había destruido toda la esperanza que había reunido desde que pude distinguir su singular cabello rojo, es verdad, que podía ser el caso de que esa persona no sea el chico de cabello rojo que había estado buscando, pero también había estropeado todo intento de comprobarlo

-¿qué le estás haciendo a Sakura_chan?-se apareció Naruto acercándose velozmente a mí, para abrazarme protectoramente y alejarme lo más lejos de el

-eso no te incumbe-dando pasos firmes a mi dirección y Naruto se puso adelante mío, como protegiéndome

-ella no quiere estar contigo-le dijo desafiante

-eso es entre ella y yo...no te metas-lo miro de manera retadora

Los miraba y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar además de estar increíblemente avergonzada, algunas personas estaban viéndonos como si fuera un espectáculo mientras disfrutaban del helado y para empeorar más personas venían, di varias miradas por el alrededor, fijándome varias veces y el chico de cabello rojo ya no estaba más...luego de unos segundos que parecían que se iban a pelear por mí, me di cuenta que no me prestaban ni la mínima atención y solo se fulminaban con la mirada, diciéndose todo tipo de insultos, entonces dando pasos lentamente para atrás, me fui del establecimiento

Seguí caminando sin mirar atrás ...¿era una estúpida?...creo que sí...aun ahora a pesar de todo...quería encontrarme con el chico de cabello rojo a pesar de que no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera como es su voz y también sé que desde el tiempo que había pasado, podía haber sucedido varias cosas con el chico...como teñirse, mudarse y así ya nunca más verlo ni reconocerlo...además no recuerdo su cara, cuando cierro mis ojos solo veo un cabello de color rojo mecido por el viento y bueno creo que estaba vestido de color negro...no puedo recordar mucho, pero siento que si lo veo otra vez... lo reconoceré

-si soy estúpida-me dije a mi misma y de pronto escuche un ladrido como respuesta y al girar mi cabeza dónde provenía, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente- ¡¿Akamaru?!-exclame realmente sorprendida, (¿acaso me había seguido?) (¿Por qué?)-¿qué haces aquí?... ¡vete!-mientras le hacía señales con las manos para que se valla pero el solo me miraba de forma confusa ladeando la cabeza

Mire por todos lados, a ver si me encontraba con alguna persona conocida o si se me ocurría alguna idea, definitivamente no iba a regresar a la heladería después de pasar tantos problemas para salir...trate de buscar mi celular para avisarle a Hinata que Akamaru estaba en mi casa ya que me lo pensaba llevar y que luego si me haría el favor me lo pasaba a buscar pero había un problema

-¡¿dónde está mi celular?!-pensé alarmada en mi mente agarrando mi cabello con mis dos manos-no...¿Dónde estaban mi cosas?-me pregunte revolviéndome desesperada el cabello, pero no había necesidad de respuesta...sabían a donde estaban pero me negaba regresar por ellas

-agh...si soy una estúpida-me insulte a mí misma tocando mi frente frustrada y enojada conmigo misma y al hacerlo Akamaru ladro... ¡¿es que acaso me estaba afirmando que era una estúpida?!

-tu eres el estúpido-y el solo miro hacia otro lado sin producir ni un sonido, estaba haciendo un raro experimento, pero estaba creyendo que el perro me entendía

-yo soy la estúpida- ahora dije y Akamaru produjo un ladrido...y yo ya tenía un tic en mi frente...era verdad lo que decían que los perros se parecían a sus dueños era igual que él, desesperante

De repente empezó a ladrar como si fuera una amenaza y no sabía qué hacer, intente irme pero me seguía siguiendo y ladrando, a pesar de que lo trataba de calmar, nada funcionaba

-está bien cálmate-le dije pero al parecer no tenía efecto- te llevare con Inuzuka ¿de acuerdo?-él rápidamente se calmó meneando su cola, seguramente al nombrar a su dueño

Mientras iba de camino a la heladería arreglando mi cabello que yo misma había despeinado, estaba ideando un plan...era simple, solo regresaba a la heladería siendo precavida de que no me vieran, dejaba a Akamaru y después me iba a mi casa sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido procurando que esta vez no me siga...-¡sí! era un plan perfecto no podía fallar-exclame decidida en mi mente

Al llegar, le dije despacio a Akamaru que siente y que se quede sin hacer el mínimo ruido, pero ya al comenzar a alejarme del lugar empezó a ladrar muy fuerte, estremeciéndome y Inuzuka pudo divisar mi presencia a través del vidrio (¡oh no!) y el perro me empujaba con su cabeza para que entrara mientras era empujada sin poder detenerlo me cuestionaba porque el perro tenía que ser grande (¿no podía haber tenido un caniche? o ¿un perro más chico?)

-ah...hola-levantando la mano como saludo sonriendo nerviosamente mirando a Inuzuka, si acaso lo que estaba haciendo era una sonrisa más bien parecía una mueca bien extraña-traje a tu perro...se había ido...-¿porque me están mirando así?...¿me perdí de algo cuando no estaba? ¿por qué no me contestan?-le dije tragando saliva dificultosamente, ahora mirando a todos extrañada ya comenzando a asustarme, podía sentir las miradas de Inuzuka, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai y también Sasuke algo estaba sucediendo y no era bueno se podía percibir en el ambiente

-me dijiste que no podías venir...pero viniste con el...mandando una mirada fulminante a Inuzuka...me mentiste-me reclamo Naruto siendo el primero en hablar y yo me quede sin habla (¿qué podía decir?)

¿Qué excusa inventaba?... ¿qué otra mentira decía?... ¿a quién más engañaba?...mi mente no podía pensar en nada, solo pude agachar la mirada, ¿de que habían hablado mientras no estaba?...no lo sabía...pero me lo imaginaba vagamente

¿Dónde había quedado mi plan perfecto?... lo sabía no era buena idea regresar

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

 **UchihaMisha:** Puede ser que aparezca Konan pero no como personaje importante lo más posible si es el caso de que elijan a Sasori y si es Nagato…mmm…ya veremos

La encuesta sigue abierta así que sigan votando están entre el frio y sexy Sasori o… Nagato *es broma* (al decirlo así parece que prefiero a Sasori) soy neutral

Por ahora parece que va ganando Sasori, pero quien sabe puede dar un giro inesperado y ganar Nagato

¿Rewievs? ¿Votos? ¿Favs? ¿Follows? ¿Una denuncia? Ok eso ultimo no

¡Nos leemos!

Gracias por leer mi historia


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿porque no decís nada?-cuestiono ahora Ino-no somos idiotas algo estas ocultando ¿no somos tus amigos? podes confiar en nosotros... ¿e-estas saliendo con Kiba?... ¿eso era lo que estabas ocultando?

Saliendo con ¿Inuzuka? ¡Ni en sueños! no lo quería tener como amigo y lo iba a tener como novio ¡Ni hablar!, pero debía admitir que si lo afirmara, estos problemas se resolverían, levante la mirada y la pose a Inuzuka, el a divisar mis ojos, desvió el rostro rápidamente y yo baje la mirada... ¿que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué me iba a ayudar?... ¿qué razón tendría? ninguna y menos después de como lo había tratado.

-Sakura_chan ¿no dirás nada?-me pregunto Naruto con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-déjala es una mentirosa-le dijo a Naruto-no quiero amigas así-y diciéndome eso fue como si algo se me quebrara dentro de mí, eso me hizo sentir unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero justo cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para salir de ahí, sentí como una mano se posaba alrededor de mis hombros.

-Si estamos saliendo...ella es mi novia-declaro Inuzuka porque lo que reconocí por la voz y en ese momento yo solo pensaba ¡¿novia?! ¡¿Cómo que novia?!-mientras seguía mirándolo con los ojos abierto y una cara de pura incredulidad y el solo me apretujaba más hacia el (¡¿que estaba planeando?!) (¿Por qué me estaba ayudando?)

-¡¿cómo que novia?!-pregunto Naruto probablemente incrédulo (¡yo también!)-Sakura ¿de verdad eres su novia?

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamo Ino -¿es por eso que no dijiste nada?...que yo haya salido con Kiba no significa que aun tenga sentimientos por el...no tenías que ocultarlo por mí-me dijo Ino y mientras tanto Kiba me acaricio la cabeza

-¿por qué me estas ayudando?-le pregunte en voz baja aun sin creerlo

-me lo pidió Hinata...me debes mucho...luego veré como me lo pagas-me susurro sonriendo-ahora sigue el juego

-lo siento Ino, no sabía cómo decírtelo-al pronunciar esas palabras, en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que era una mentirosa

-No...no está bien y ¿cuándo y dónde se conocieron?...-pregunto Ino muy curiosa, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-en la escuela-dije pero al mismo tiempo se escuchó "en el centro de videojuegos" por parte de Kiba

-después de la escuela, en el centro de videojuegos-dijimos rápidamente, al unísono tratando de arreglar el error nerviosamente

-¿hace cuánto están saliendo?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa Ino

-Hace 2 meses-respondí, en realidad ese tiempo era el que pase con Hinata cuando nos hicimos amigas

-no lo comprendo ¿porque él?-replico Naruto cabreado apuntándolo despectivamente

-¿porque no es idiota como tu Dobe?

-Teme ¿es que no estás enojado porque Sakura tiene novio?-le pregunto a Sasuke y me quede observando y escuchando su discusión

-¿por qué lo estaría?, ahora ya no tendré a alguien que me fastidie día y noche-contesto con total indiferencia, sintiéndome deprimida

-ah...es así, entonces que fue eso de la otra noche...golpeándome la puerta en mi casa a la madrugada preguntándome si sabias si le pasaba algo raro a Sakura-y al escuchar eso no pude evitar pensar si acaso era eso cierto

-no me hables de tus locos sueños Dobe

-Teme, pero...

-come tu helado y cállate...no sé de qué me estás hablando-le interrumpió inmediatamente, mientras se dispuso a comer su helado, el cual seguramente era de limón porque no le gustaba lo dulce

-¿habrá helado gusto sabor tomate?-me pregunte en mi mente ya ignorando todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor

-oye, me estas escuchando frentona-me grito Ino en mi oreja tapándomela instantemente con la mano

-¿qué te pasa? no estoy sorda Ino_cerda-le reclame

-y entonces ¿porque no me contestas?

-estaba distraída

-tienes que dejar ir los sentimientos que tienes por Sasuke, tu relación con Kiba se romperá si aún los conservas-me dijo en voz baja susurrándome en lo oído, por un momento sentí que había tristeza en su voz

Kiba pidió nuestros gustos de helado otra vez, ya que anteriormente no lo había hecho y mientras los esperábamos hablábamos, como la mesa no era muy grande, nos sentamos en dos mesas como lo habíamos hecho antes, pero con la diferencia que ahora estábamos cerca

-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto Ino

-umm...yo-pregunto señalándose tímidamente con el dedo e Ino asintió-Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata

Al escuchar su nombre Ino pareció quedarse petrificada y no pregunto más como siempre lo hacía, sino que comenzó a comerse su helado

-¿qué estás haciendo aqui?...lo pregunto porque pensé que era una cita-dijo Naruto a Hinata, esbozando una sonrisa más grande al decir lo ultimo

-la encontramos de casualidad y la invitamos a que se nos una

-... ¿c-como...se llaman?-pregunto Hinata con nervios

-Ah...yo me llamo Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto-apuntándose y rascándose el pelo con una gran sonrisa sonrojándose al instante Hinata

-Sai-dijo mientras seguía comiendo su helado

-Sasuke Uchiha-sin prestarle la mínima atención

-¿Ino?-la llame ya que no se había presentado parecía que estaba en las nubes

-yo...me llamo Ino Yamanaka-volviendose a sumergirse en sus pensamientos

Después de las presentaciones Inuzuka trajo los helados y lo comimos mientras charlábamos éramos los cuatro que hablamos de algo ya que Ino, Sai y Sasuke no pronunciaban ni una palabra y Naruto se sentó en nuestra mesa, podía notar los sonrojos que aparecían por su rostro cuando hablaba Naruto

-¿le gusta Naruto?-me pregunte en mi mente pero después lo descarte porque ella se sonrojo por todo

Luego de un rato nos fuimos, tomando caminos separados, Kiba acompaño a Hinata a su casa, Ino y Sai se fueron juntos por otra dirección y bueno yo debería irme junto a Sasuke y Naruto pero sonreí y me escabullí para no tener con ello, ya que seguramente me preguntaran sobre mi "novio" Kiba

Llegue a mi casa y me lance sobre mi cama sin bañarme, sin comer y sin desvestirme, fue tan cansador que solo quería dormir y lo logre luego de unos minutos...

* * *

Me desperté hice lo de siempre y antes de salir en dirección a la escuela, vi que en mi celular tenía cinco llamada perdidas de un número desconocido, al verlo inmediatamente llame a Hinata

-¿qué pasa?-se escuchaba del otro lado que me hablaba sin tartamudeos, solo lo hacia cuando la persona estaba enfrente suyo porque al estarlo, se ponia muy timida estando muy nerviosa.

-¿le pasaste mi número a Kiba?

-si como acepto ser tu novio falso es mejor que tengas su número, pero quiere saber de qué se trata todo esto así que será mejor que se lo digas

-ya lo sé Hinata solo es que...

-¿qué?

-nada, nada no te preocupes, veré como se lo diré

-el no dirá nada ni te tratara diferente, el cuándo se enteró que tenía leucemia, me siguió tratando igual, bueno solo un poco más sobreprotector

-es diferente Hinata, tú te curaras, te trasplantaran la medula ósea y estarás bien pero lo mío es...

-mejor no hablemos de eso

-si...tienes razón...adiós-le corte y me fui a la escuela

* * *

Pase varias clases durmiendo a pesar de que no tenía sueño y cuando fue la hora del receso salí lo mas rápido posible alegando que era para buscar a mi "novio", pero era lo contrario me quería esconder de él, porque a pesar de que todo el camino me preparaba mentalmente para decirle la verdad a Kiba, no podía

Seguí caminando y al pasar la esquina vi a Sasuke en el medio del pasillo rodeado de una multitud de sus fans recordando que antes era como ellas

Baje la mirada no es que extrañara ser una acosadora, pero antes vivía una vida despreocupada y eso era lo que extrañaba, cuando alce la mirada llena de tristeza pude notar como Sasuke me miraba, eso creo y me escondí rápidamente detrás de la pared encontrándome cara a cara con Kiba

-hola-salude sonriendo nerviosamente y el me contesto con las mismas palabras pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción seguramente de encontrarme

-es hora de hablar-me dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándola por el colegio

-¿en la biblioteca vamos a hablar?-pregunte-creo que es el peor lugar-repuse cuando llegamos y estábamos frente a la entrada

-puede ser, pero no hay nadie y es el mejor para que me cuentes tu secreto-me dijo tirando mi mano y entrando por la puerta

Me arrastro, saludo a la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa y ella se limitó a mirarlo para luego concentrarse en su libro, mientras que nosotros nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada

-cuentame-me dijo apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y poniendo su mano en su ándome atentamente

-¿que cosa?-le pregunte sin quitar mi nerviosismo haciéndome la tonta

-lo sabes a la perfección

-no sé de qué me hablas

-si no lo sabes entonces no hace falta hacer de tu novio falso...se los voy a contar a tus amigos-le amenazo levantándose de la mesa

-espera-le dije agarrando su manga y él se sentó nuevamente esperando que le cuente

-¿porque hiciste lo que te pidió Hinata? podrías no haberme ayudado-le pregunte para desviar la conversación

-Porque es mi amiga-me respondió simplemente-¿porque cambias de tema?

-eso no es cambiar el tema...no te pregunte que tal el clima de hoy

-esta soleado...pocas nubes, pero sabes dijeron lluvia para la tarde ¿trajiste paraguas?

-¿de verdad?-enfoque mi vista hacia él , alzando una ceja con una mirada incrédula y él se rio

-¿me dirás tu secreto?, si seguís tardando no podrás almorzar-me dijo con su tipica sonrisa socarrona

-no tengo hambre-repuse pero mi estómago tenía que estar en contra emitiendo un gruñido

-si se nota-me dijo quien seguía observándome expectante-bien vamos a hablar de otra cosa...te gusta el emo ¿verdad?

-¿emo?-pregunte extrañada

-o Sasuke_kun...como lo llaman todas esas fans locas

-¡no lo llames emo!-grite desquiciada levantándome, golpeando la palma de la mano contra la mesa

-Silencio en la biblioteca-repuso la bibliotecaria con voz autoritaria provocando que me vuelva a sentar

-sí que te gusta, recuerdo que el año pasado también formabas parte de ese club, ¿porque saliste?

-eso no te incumbe

-si lo hace, ya que involucra a mi preciada novia...

-falsa-añadí

-¿y porque saliste del club?

-no lo entenderías

-si no me lo explicas no lo hare

-no es necesario

-pero, te gusta

-cállate, yo no te ando molestando si a ti te gusta Hinata- le dije mirando la mesa avergonzada de que diga que me gusta Sasuke

-no me gusta-contesto rápidamente-es solo mi amiga, solo eso, solo me encargo de protegerla...

-no actúes tan a la defensiva solo era una...-mi palabras quedaron atascadas cuando alce la mirada y lo vi sonrojado tratando de ocultarse con sus manos-...broma-termine de decir en un susurro

-¿cómo me puede gustar?...ella siempre me vio como un amigo y me ve así... ¡definitivamente no me gusta!-grito lo ultimo

Al hacerlo paso algo sorprendente el libro que Anko_san estaba leyendo se estrelló en la frente de Kiba, cayendo para atrás con su silla, abrí la boca y mire sorprendida hacia Anko_san y Kiba repetidas veces a ver si lo que veia era verdad

Los rumores eran cierto-murmure

Muchas veces se rumoreaba que Anko al ser molestada cuando está leyendo un libro te tira con el, pero como nunca me había pasado estando presente en la biblioteca creí que solo eran eso...rumores

¿Estás bien Kiba?-le pregunte mirándolo atentamente, observando que su frente estaba muy roja

-no me gusta Hinata-pronuncio quejándose por el dolor con los ojos cerrados sin voluntad de levantarse

-como tú digas-le respondí sonriendo


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de que reaccionara Kiba, luego de estar medio inconsciente por el anterior golpe que Anko le propicio y que le había dejado una marca roja en la frente, nos fuimos de la biblioteca hacia la cafetería. Porque a pesar de que le dije que vayamos a la enfermería, él se negó rotundamente. Después de tomar la comida, nos situamos en una mesa, lo más alejada de la multitud.

Empecé a comer lentamente, mientras sentía una mirada penetrante y no de Kiba, el cual estaba concentrado en su comida, cuando gire mi cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo, pude ver a Ino mirándome y a Sai, aunque este último estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía.

Trate de ignorarla, pero me sonreía, me guiñaba múltiples veces, me hacía un "okay" con la mano, me levantaba el pulgar, lo que provocara que fuera imposible ignorarla, hasta sentí que mi celular vibro por un mensaje que me llego que obviamente era de Ino y me decía "ve por ello"

Me daba cuenta que estaba más emocionada que yo (si es que debo estarlo) y tampoco no lo podía creer, no era que estábamos en una cita en un restaurante, solo estábamos almorzando en la cafetería y ella estaba actuando como si fuera una madre en la primera cita de su hija.

La comprendo nunca tuve un novio en toda mi vida y era la primera vez que me veía con uno. Era un novio falso lo que tenía, pero de igual forma era la primera vez.

Me puse a jugar con la comida ya sin mirarla, mientras veía los diversos mensajes que me mandaba Ino, que provocaba que me avergonzara una y otra vez de lo que decían. Lo bueno es que Kiba no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría en su alrededor, porque estaba devorando toda la comida y eso que me dijo que yo era la que tenía hambre.

Yo nunca había tenido un novio, nunca di un beso...siempre esperando a Sasuke que me correspondiera, rechazando a las personas que le gustaba sin darle ni una oportunidad, esperando que mi sueño se vuelva realidad, pero eso nunca va a pasar siempre fue un amor no correspondido y yo nunca quise aceptarlo...por fin lo había comprendido y era doloroso, porque me había perdido varias experiencias que esperaba tener en un futuro que ahora ya no tengo.

Me empecé a deprimir, pero no quería que la angustia se me reflejara, así que forme una sonrisa en mi rostro por supuesto falsa y comencé a comer mi comida.

-ya deja de hacer eso ¿no te cansas?-me dijo Kiba quien ya había terminado toda su comida, lo mire extrañada sonriendo y empezó a hablar antes de que diga algo-deja de sonreír-me miro seriamente sin apartar sus ojos sobre mí pero aun así seguí sonriendo

-ya deja de hacerlo-me ordeno y con sus manos empezó a jugar con mi rostro, evitando que sonría

-¿qué te pasa?-pregunte de una forma un poco extraña, ya que aún mantenía sus manos en mi rostro estrujándolo

-¡¿a ti que te pasa?!¡¿Por qué eres así?!-me cuestiono bastante enfadado ya soltándome-si estas triste, llora...si estas feliz, ríe...deja de actuar contra tu voluntad...deja de mentirte a ti misma...deja de ser siempre así

-¿tú qué sabes?

-tu rostro dice todo, siempre lo hace, te sentís de pronto deprimida y luego sonreís falsamente como si nada hubiera pasado

-deja de actuar como si supieras todo...no sabes nada

-no lo sé porque no me lo dices, pero sé que algo pasa, eso es obvio y ¿tú crees que nadie se da cuenta?

Me quede estática y mis ojos se dilataron considerablemente (¿era obvia?) (¿Siempre?), trate de sonreír pero flaqueaba, me levante nerviosa y me fui rápidamente del lugar, empecé a trotar por el pasillo. Nadie me siguió, pase por uno de los salones y vi mi reflejo por el vidrio, trate de sonreír nuevamente pero no podía, en cambio empecé a derramar lágrimas por más que intentaba sonreír, lloraba y no lo podía detener, camine velozmente mirando el suelo, fregándome los ojos tratando de detenerlas, en ningún momento levante la mirada, chocándome con varias personas, las cuales le pedí perdón

Me metí en un salón vacío, era el de arte, no prendí la luz y me senté en un pupitre, llore, sola, como muchas otras veces. De pronto se escuchó el timbre y me levante, seguramente tenía los ojos rojos, me fui hacia la enfermería y me encontré con Shizune

-¿estuviste llorando?-me pregunto preocupada seguramente al notar mis ojos rojos

-me voy a ir temprano a casa Shizune...avísale a mi tía

-¿estarás bien?-asentí con la cabeza y me di la vuelta

Tenía que buscar mi mochila a mi salón, pero no quería aparecerme de esa manera, así que le envié un mensaje a Ino de que me sentía mal y que mañana me trajera la mochila.

Me fui del establecimiento caminando de forma lenta, el estado de mi humor no se comparaba el día de hoy que estaba soleado, seguí caminando y nubes comenzaron aparecer ocultando el radiante sol de minutos antes.

Empezó a llover torrencialmente a tres cuadras, antes de llegar a mi casa, me cubrí afuera de un negocio. De mientras recordé lo que dijo Kiba lo del pronóstico del tiempo y como él tenía razón. Esperaba que fuera pasajera la lluvia, pero ya había pasado media hora y como no había ningún cambio y solo eran tres cuadras hasta mi casa, me decidí por correr, tome un atajo, pero a la mitad de él, mi vista empezó a nublarse

-mierda-exclame, me apoye en la pared mientras la fría lluvia se pegaba más a mi cuerpo

Veía como la lluvia chapoteaba en el suelo, hasta que mi cuerpo empezó a deslizarse hasta chocarme contra el suelo.

* * *

Un fuerte ruido de un trueno me despertó, me estremecí de inmediato y me levante de golpe.

-Uh...mi cabeza-pronuncie tocándomela al despertar, me había hecho mal al hacerlo tan rápido

Cuando abrí completamente los ojos no podía creer lo que veía...en realidad esperaba despertar en mi casa o a lo asumo en un Hospital no en la habitación de un extraño que al parecer era millonario, lo que podía ver su habitación era como todo mi living, al lado de la cama que tenía sabanas de seda color negra y era de dos plazas se encontraba un buró, lo que la lámpara de al lado de la cama podía alumbrar.

Me levante y me di cuenta que estaba vestida con una camisa de hombre que me tapaba la mitad de los muslos, me sonroje a mas no poder (¿Quién me había cambiado?), recorrí la habitación en busca de una salida, saltar la ventana era imposible, porque estábamos en un doble piso y la lluvia afectaba mucho mi huida si quería hacerlo con las sabanas (¿Me habían secuestrado?).

Lo dude por un momento, seguramente me habían ayudado aunque lo normal era llevarme un hospital (¿es un pervertido?), volví a mirar mi vestimenta y no descarte esa posibilidad, ya con más ganas de salir de ahí.

Un trueno resonó por todo el lugar, me estremecí y empecé a temblar en el mismo lugar, quería que se detengan, pero seguían escuchándose, me metí en el armario tratando de que eso contuviera el sonido. Me senté entre toda la ropa de hombre que estaba colgada.

-¿Por qué le tengo miedos a los truenos?-esa pregunta resonó en mi mente como los truenos de esa misma noche acompañada de una fuerte lluvia y los relámpagos que ambientaban el lugar-¿Por qué?-repetí en mi mente tapándome con mis dos manos los oídos, tratando de no escuchar, mientras gimoteaba y lágrimas caían apresuradamente sobre mi cara mojándomela sin mi consentimiento.

De pronto recordé el miedo a los truenos fue cuando era niña tenía unos cinco años mis padres usualmente no se encontraban en casa por la noche y la que me cuidaba era mi tía Tsunade, pero ella la mayoría de las veces se encontraba bebiendo y quedaba inconsciente. Para aliviar el miedo que sentía me aferraba a Kuma que en este momento anhelaba tener en mis brazos.

En ese entonces no lo entendía porque mis padres casi nunca se encontraban en casa o no pasaban ratos conmigo, pensaba que no me querían y solo era una carga para ellos, lo mismo pensaba de la tía Tsunade, pero en verdad yo no lo comprendía solo querían darme lo mejor, como ahora.

De repente mis oídos se concentraron en el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban (me estaba buscando), cerré los ojos fuertemente. De repente, los pasos dejaron de escucharse, los abrí y justo otro trueno resonó, me aferre más a mi cuerpo y cuando creí que el hombre se había ido, pude sentir como la puerta del armario se abría poco a poco...


End file.
